


Bee Shorts

by Anonymous



Series: Bee Writes Stuff [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Character, And You Can Fight Me, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Character Study, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Cruelty, Emetophobia, Hero Complex, Illnesses, Mutilation, No beta we die like the hound army, One Shot, Queerplatonic Relationships, Redemption, Shapeshifting, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Therapy, Trans Character by a Trans Author, Why TF is Bad's tag literally just his name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Various Prompts and Short fics. Will take requests.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream & badboyhalo
Series: Bee Writes Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121843
Comments: 50
Kudos: 179
Collections: Anonymous





	1. I'm The Hero (I'm worse than everyone I hate)

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to apologies than "I'm sorry" like actually taking responsibility for once.

"So….is it my fault you continuously steal from others? Prioritize your disks over people's lives? Use people and destroy property and never take responsibility?" Dream's voice is totally bland, unusual and unnerving.

Tommy stutters, at a loss for words. 

"Is it my fault you threatened to destroy the remains of a person's dead pet so you wouldn't have to deal with the consequences of burning and stealing from someone's house?"

"You were out of line there! You got me banished!" He snarls, finally finding a foothold for the return of his anger.

"You really are worse than everyone you hate. At least we all know what we're doing. Can take some level of responsibility. Or are you still the infallible hero?"

"I said I was sorry!" Tommy hisses. "You're just, you're just manipulating me!"

"So, I say I'm sorry to everyone and by your logic I should be let go and nobody is upset for anything I've done?" He gets the feeling he'd being stared down. And isn't that creepy?

"No! You're the cause of all the problems on the server!"

"Most of the problems."

"What?" He snapped, seething. Half a mind to grab the book Dream is more preoccupied with and toss it away, into the lava.

"Did I overthrow a democratically elected leader? Did I go back on a deal made for L'manburg? Did I go into another country and destroy and steal for fun and then lie? I could go on. I brought pain and suffering yes, but what about everyone else? What about you?"

"What about me? I saved everyone from you!"

"Then why do you have a problem with fixing your mistakes? It didn't sound unreasonable to what? Replace items you stole? Rebuild things you broke? Sorry doesn't cut it, Tommy. I wasn't being cruel when I said that."

Tommy growled, "I'm leaving." He snapped. 

"Your failure to take responsibility is going to bite back one day, sounding soon too."

Tommy didn't need to. He'd saved everyone! He apologized. It wasn't his fault people couldn't take a joke. Or that he was continuously betrayed.

It was stupid Tubbo wanted an apology for always, even up to the final fight, put the disks over his life.

It was stupid both Techno and Eret wanted him to replace the items he'd taken.

It was just mean he was expected to do all these things for "his apology to be accepted."

He was better than Schlatt.

He was better than Wilbur.

He was better than Eret.

He was better than Techno.

He was much better than Dream.

.  
.  
.  
Was he?


	2. Do Not Perceive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agender dream agender dream agender dream
> 
> yes this is the character not the irl person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where everything is peaceful. Also agender Dream because I'm (sometimes) agender and we need more happy trans stories here. So yeah have some agender feelings.
> 
> He/they/it pronouns for Dream because we're normalizing using multiple pronouns and it/it's pronouns here.

It's not that he hates his body. Because he doesn't. Most of the time. And that's pretty good. He does a pretty good job at Not Being Like That.

They just don't like being looked at all that much. Because people completely associate their body build with male. The height, the lankiness, everything. If anything that bugs them more. That an appearance can only be one thing. That physical traits you couldn't control were sorted like some child's learning game into two categories. So when they move out earlier than the traditional age they change their outfit. 

Tall, sturdy, and heavy boots. Slightly loose black pants. Long dark green cloak with white trim. Black loose top tucked into pants. Hood pulled up and secured. Mask.

It knows it's voice is considered "male" but that's not the point. It enjoys the neutrality of the concealing clothing. And the "eerieness" but that's also not the point.

When the SMP starts, it's just their friends. All of them know, their friends don't gender them. Use it's pronouns easily. So he worries when more people arrive. It's always a concern, people could be so rude. 

Eret is very cool. He doesn't use a label. Unlike Dream who calls themself agender. 

Even The Gremlin Child is polite about it. Or, the most polite he's capable of.

Sometimes they take the mask off. They push their hood down or dress differently. But it feels content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes the agender mood of "how dare you perceive my physical form"


	3. Lost to Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over a decade ago, Puffy lost her only son in a storm.

The storm slaps the ship. Waves having already dragged barrels, no matter the strength of the ropes. Broken off chunks of the railings. Ripped the sails.

"Mom!" Her little one cried, trying to get back into the safety of the ship's hold. They were a small crew, and as much as she hated it, it meant all hands on deck. So that meant, barely eight with his horns only beginning to poke out of his fluffy hair her son was on deck only secured by a thick rope.

"Get below! I'm right behind you." She manages to call over the storm. Puffy felt the anxiety overwhelm her. Screaming internally as a massive wave rose to meet them.

There's a horrible scream over the roar of the storm and she turns just in time to see her son get dragged over the side. She's too late.

She tries oh she tries to save him, but it's too late.

After that, it's hard to return to the sea.

She wanders and rebuilds herself and years later she's doing better. As well as one could while still mildly blaming oneself for the death of their child. She decides to retire in a "haven server" that's extremely whitelisted. It should be calm and a place to fully heal. Puffy doesn't know how she gets in, she hadn't actually expected her request to be accepted.

But there, standing at world spawn is someone she'd never thought she'd see again.

He's taller now and has multiple scars across his face. But his hair is just as fluffy, now longer like hers. His horns long and flat against his skull and beginning to curl forward behind his ears. She recognizes the gold and emerald bands on the end. A birthday gift right before the storm.

"I finally found you." Dream says and she doesn't stop herself from running forward to hug him. She found her duckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might continues this au? Who knows have some Mama Puffy Angst/Fluff. Also ft. Sheep Dream.


	4. Foiling Self Destruction Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a different answer to the "How do you not hurt?" Question in the vault. And maybe it turns out better for everyone involved.
> 
> A.k.a.: Tubbo is going to make everyone do therapy damnit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Local Blob is genuinely shocked that someone asks how he feels, does not catch himself in time. Self destructive plans get foiled by two teens.
> 
> This follows the theory "Dream did all this to have a united server" theory.

"How do you not hurt?" He expects Dream to give some rant about power. He does not expect Dream to stop. To  _ droop  _ briefly.

"Why do you care?" Dream snapped. He's stepped back, no longer threatening.

"Because that's some fucked up shit," Tommy continues and Tubbo is mostly grateful that the murderous aura is  _ gone _ .

"But why. Why ask if I hurt?" He can't tell what the emotion behind Dream's voice. Some sort of hurt perhaps? Dream has put his axe back in his inventory, for whatever bizarre reason. "Just...just take your disks."

"No, you green bastard. You're going to answer my question." And Ancients can't Tommy just drop it when they're ahead? When one of the most dangerous people on the server isn't going to murder him in the spooky underground bunker. "What, has nobody asked you that?" And from the way Dream just  _ stares _ .

"Wait," he chimes in, "has nobody asked you how you feel before?"

"No? Just- just take the disks and go." Dream snaps.

"What was the point of all this if you're just going to let us go?" He asks. Dream mutters something, watching as Tommy went and fetched his desks. And now he says it, the whole "Bunker Of Everyone's Stuff" is just so dramatic it seems almost fake. "Seriously, Dream why."

"So everyone could be a family." Dream mutters, just slightly louder.

"How does stealing everyone's shit do that?" Tommy has returned after using a nearby enderchest, placed a little bit too conveniently.

"If everyone fights me they'll have a common enemy. I'm already a tyrant and a monster." And isn't that both horrifying and depressing.

"So what, you did all this to make everyone hate you?" Tommy asks. "What about you? You what, people fight you and then what happens to you."

Dream looks down, or well the mask tilts down. "Either you kill me or put me in the prison. I'd prefer you wait to kill me until I bring Wilbur back."

And that just prompts  _ even more _ questions.

"Can we sit?" Tubbo asks.

"You can leave?" Dream says and at this point it sounds like he's asking them to.

"Nah," Tommy says, dropping down onto the stone and Dream.

"So were you going to kill me?" Tubbo asks, voice shaking. 

"No! I just, really I was going Tommy would immediately choose you over the disks, because I know that's a problem for you, but it was so…" his voice fades out and he sits down heavily, dropping his shield. Tubbo follows suit, staring as Dream offered him an enchanted apple. 

"So what?" And there's Tommy again, tactless as ever.

"The rest of the SMP is going to show up any minute, which means that I need to," Dream begins, going to stand up again, stopped by him grabbing the taller and tugging.

"So you get everyone to hate you and either kill you or lock you in the prison and bring back Wilbur. What about you? Don't you want to have your friends and home?" Because the alternative is worse. If Dream planned for all this with no thought for himself.

"How do we know he isn't manipulating us? That he isn't lying to control us? How do we know he isn't lying about bringing back Wilbur." It's a valid question, one he hadn't thought of.

"Because! I only did that because I was copying behaviors you all already hated. Not reinventing the wheel. As for Wilbur, I sided with Schlatt because he offered me a book on necromancy. I have it. I haven't brought Wilbur back yet because I wasn't sure what would happen. If he would still be as...trigger happy." Dream sounds tired.

Of course, that's the moment when Punz chooses the step through the portal. "Sorry Dream you should- what?" The others, behind him look just as confused, staring around at the massive vault in half wonder half fear.

Tubbo was about to say something when Tommy just tells, "Can't you see we're having therapy here?" Dream just looks like he wants to be stabbed right then and there.

"We're fine!" He waved, "Dream wasn't going to hurt us! He's just uhhh well eventually he's going to be okay. Probably needs to sleep. And help."

"He blew up L'manburg!" Quakity yells.

"And you tried to murder Technoblade without a trial and were going to murder Dream and later Ranboo at the festival. If we're going to be pointing blame let's all be fair. Anyway, I'm actually kinda glad L'manburg is gone. It kept causing problems. Dream stop trying to escape, that's not healthy." 

The warrior just stops, managing both a panicked aura and a guilty one, with almost none of his body language visible.

"What the fuck even is this place?" Someone asks and Tommy just looses it, laughing so hard he nearly pitches backward.

"Dream complained about Wilbur being a theater kid, now look at him. Dramatic villain lair. This is the man who doesn't like being indoors that much. This is the man who forgets crafting tables can go indoors!" He manages out before collapsing into laughter.

Dream makes the most strangled sound as he slightly edges toward the portal and now that Tommy said it the Vault really was set up for the dramatics.

"How about we go outside? Because I think Dream is uhhh you good there?"

"Tubbo, he planned to have everyone either murder him or put him in that creepy ass prison. Does that sound like someone who's alright?" And is that actual concern?

Dream is looking as tense as a spring and one trigger away from sprinting away. Nobody would be able to catch him and honestly Tubbo didn't want to try.

"We're going to go outside, we're not going to be armed, and we're all going to talk." He decides, pulling together every bit of the "presidential" aura he can. "Because clearly what we're all doing isn't working." He steps forward and gently takes Dream's arm and while the other doesn't untense, he lets himself and the rest of the group be guided out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2 coming soon. Getting everyone to admit they're responsible too. Trying to convince Local Blob that he deserves nice things.


	5. Requests Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess I need one if these things.

You can request on this chapter!

Won't Do:

-No irl people, just the characters

-No NSFW

-R*pe

-Anything the creators have said they're uncomfy with

-Transphobia/homophobia/queerphobic/etc

-Genderbending (I personally view it as transphobic)

-Just don't be weird

Probably Won't Do:

\- Romance (I'm bad at it. I'm very aro idk what to write)

\- Actually Villain Dream (idk man I just don't want to)

\- Tommy Angst Centric (not a fan of SMP!Tommy and there's too many)

\- Abuse (ehhh)

Everything else should be good! If you're unsure just ask :). I'll try to finish prompts, well promptly!


	6. Hush and Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is released....on a condition. Or two.
> 
> Too bad he never agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for implied mutilation and intentional disabling.

Dream wakes up with a jolt. Where was everybody? It was so dark. Did they replace the lava with obsidian? Did they give him a bed?

"So you blinded him? That's terrible." Technoblade? Why was Technoblade here? Everything was so numb. He sat up on something that was soft. His hands brushing against sheets and wood. His hand brushed against something metal, rectangular, and warm. A lantern? Then why was it so dark. Did the enchantments on his mask finally go out?

He reached up, but instead of cold solid porcelain his fingers met bandages. They wrapped around his head covering his eyes and the bridge of his nose. They also wrapped around his throat. 

"Oh you're awake." Was that Tubbo? He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, because he wasn't in his cell or it changed a lot. But no noise came out, just a rasp and a huff of air. His throat felt so wrong. What was happening? Panic rose in his chest and he began to claw at the bandages over his eyes. 

"Stop." Hands gripped his wrists and pulled them down, pinning them to his sides and even through the numbing it hurt. He didn't know who spoke. Didn't know what was going on. Fear burned in his mind as he tried to free himself.

"Stop or we'll take something else." Dream froze. "We allowed you out of the prison. We had to make sure you couldn't hurt someone else, we're more merciful than you."

And he couldn't SPEAK and he couldn't SEE and this was m e r c y? His head burned and sobs racked his chest but no tears or sound came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might continue this au if anyone wants. Yeah, everyone is kinda terrible here but I wouldn't put it past them.


	7. Hush and Night (Pt. 2/End?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And all for nothing. For they didn't even view him as a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2!
> 
> Once again tw for mutilation and intentional disabling.

He couldn't see. They purposely blinded him. Damaged (or possibly even removed) his vocal cords. And they said they were better than him? White hot rage replaced the grief and confusion. He scooped up the lantern and in one move threw it at the speaker. There was a crash, Tubbo yelled, a shriek of pain (and oh it was Quackity). He elbowed Tubbo in the chest and ran. Stepping on and over Quackity by accident as he made it to the door. Wood.

"What's going on in there?" Eret? asked. Dream didn't know where he was, what building he was in, or how to get out. He'd trained briefly blindfolded and had fought and run in the middle of the night. But now? With no vision at all? Still slightly weak and out of it? If he got caught it would be over. He lurched forward.

"Don't let him get to the door!" Someone else yelled. Right direction then. Bursting forward arms outstretched he made it to something solid. Hands scrambling for the handle before a hand met his back. 

"It's me, Phil, hold on." He heard the sound of a sword being drawn. 

"Technoblade, you traitor." Someone else said, it sounded like Sapnap? The door opens and there's fresh air on his face. 

"Come on!" His hand is held and he's forced to run after Phil. He can hear the swish of cloth. Swears he hears the sound of an enderman teleporting. And the sound of fireworks and Techno yelling along with screaming. There's a jolt and heat washes over him. Before he can say anything he's picked up and Dream lets out a ragged gasp.

After awhile there's cold again. Multiple footsteps, and what little of his senses remain fade out as unconsciousness welcomed him.

\----

Technoblade leaves destruction behind. For the Blood God was loyal and raged at the cruelty shown. Striking a down man.

\----

Ranboo fret and worried. But felt something akin to anger. For he'd been right in picking people not sides. And it wasn't Dream's fault the voice in his head sounded like him. (Even if it's sad his friend convinced him to help him in his self destruct. Asked him to forget. All for nothing.)

\----

A few weeks later the Syndicate gains another member. One angry his love and care and sacrifice and pain had all been for nought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Quackity got vibe checked with a lantern. He failed.
> 
> Dream joins the Syndicate but doesn't regain his sight. With some work he regains a bit of his voice. He doesn't forgive, it was a pretty much unanimous group decision minus the Badlands (except Sam, who agreed) and the Syndicate (who weren't involved).
> 
> If you're wondering why they made it so he couldn't speak, it was "so he couldn't manipulate people". 
> 
> Might eventually write more for this au.


	8. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm here to spread Queerplatonic Dream Team Supremely.
> 
> They're qpps your honor. 
> 
> Ambiguously in the SMP universe? Whatever they're vibin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly queerplatonic relationships are so great. Please I want to see more of them.
> 
> Also George bring the only one with short hair.

"What do you want for breakfast after this?" Dream asked, gently pushing the pin in to hold the braid in.

"We can have leftovers. I'm too tired to actually do anything." Sapnap let his hand fall dramatically. Stuffing and only not falling against his chest because it would mess up the braid.

Dream just laughs at Sapnap's expense, holding the other braid out to double check that it was equal before securing it.

"Alright. Alright." Reaching around George, leaning against his side, asleep with his book open on his lap for the last hairtie. Securing the hair up into the other bun. Smoothing back the loose strands. Dream picked up the white ribbons for the buns.

These were his favorite times. Sitting near the fireplace in the morning, the light just starting to creep through the window. Fixing Sapnap's hair for the morning with George watching and still drifting off. Wild arsonist or not, Sapnap was particular about his hair being put up and insisted on Dream doing it. He didn't let anyone else touch his hair besides them.

Sapnap leaned back against him, grinning up at him, reaching up to pay his head. "Should we wake him?" Gesturing at George, currently in a very uncomfortable slouched position.

"Nah. He'll wake up for breakfast. Shall we?"

And really, there's no place he rather be than here with his partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're partners your honor.


	9. Finally Drowned In His Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is slowly dying because the server to getting destroyed one too many times. He starts to cough up blood, but it comes out black, each and passing day he becomes weaker. No one knows nor do they notice how he is rarely there and his movements are slowing down. During the disks confrontation, he falls and starts to violently cough up the black blood. He hyperventilates at the fact now everyone knows (well almost everyone), but they think he's only faking (excluding some individuals, you can decide who Idc) so they still lock him up. And he slowly goes insane while it gets worse.  
> How it ends is up to anyone (Prompt from Luna on Discord)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for chapter: Descriptions of Vomit, Illness, Suicidal Ideation, Mild Self Harm, Violence, Suicide, Cruelty to Prisoners, and Death by Choking On Bodily Fluids
> 
> This is probably the most triggering short yet! So please be safe!
> 
> Title from Sadness Runs Through Him
> 
> Hope you like it Luna :)!

He heaved, the black liquid spilling past his lips, coating his mouth, and staining his teeth. It pushes against his mask, dripping out the bottom. He's forced to keep himself upright, planting his axe into the ground, leaning on the handle. 

Dream has no other choice but to pull his mask up, so as to not choke or breathe in the onyx blood. And as the last wheezes escape his lungs he's hyper aware of everyone's stares. There's anger, indifference, and in Bad's case, shock and worry. A clawed hand over his mouth. And perhaps that means Bad is the only one to know, but panic floods him mind anyway. He's tried so hard to hide it.

Panic rises and his breathing returns erratic. "Put your stuff in the hole." Tommy demands again. And strikes him with the flat of the sword when it takes too long for Dream to process in his panicked state. Dream clamps down on the ragged gasp as it strikes sore muscles. He glanced up to see Bad about to step forward. To say something. He shook his head, wiping the blood from his lips to disguise it. The demon stops, but the anxiety doesn't fade from his eyes.

He's killed twice very quickly. The pain, exhaustion, and haze from respawns adding to his panic attack and illness. He's so very very tempted to let them kill him again and end his misery. Just how one would put a miserable or too crazed dog down. But Dream's not done yet. He still hasn't given them Wilbur back. And so he reveals that he can bring the dead back, to spare his life.

They force him to stand, Sam offering the prison and it doesn't take a genius to know that he's going to be put in the vault. The one never intended for a person. But it's all too much and the world spins and his legs shake and he's out before he hits the ground.

Dream wakes up in the cell and immediately turns on his side, more of the pitch forcing its way up his throat. Despite the curtain of lava, it's still cold and that's when the fever decides to dip into freezing territory. He's been stripped of his outer layers, leaving behind just his pants and long sleeved undershirt. So he sits next to the lava and shivers, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead and neck.

He'd lost count of the days he'd been ill. Just that it had been getting worse as more and more damage had been done to the world. All the malicious intent. For when one made a server, they sacrificed part of their life force and so Dream was forever bound to the server. Until he died. 

Sam has no mercy for him, not like Dream is doing much. He leaves raw potatoes (and that wasn't part of the prison plans. Prisoners would be fed actual meals. So why was he exempt?) He tried cooking them by letting them rest near the lava, but even then his appetite was low and his ability to hold down solid food was less and less consistent.

When Tommy visited, he barely spoke, barely keeping up when the conversation. So when he asked who he missed most, it took embarrassingly long to process. He made Tommy leave in a huff.

Bad comes and the demon has to duck slightly to fit in the cell. Immediately hands go to either side of his face. Claws running through his hair. "It's getting worse." The other murmured. "They don't believe that you're sick." He laughs before pushing himself up, saying nothing as Bad holds him upright.

Dream tries to distract while talking about his clock, his books, showing his clock prank, and asking about a potted plant. Ignoring anymore comments about him being sick. Even though his vision is hazy, the world spins, his hands tremble, and he rasps. He knows he's dying, but Bad doesn't need to know that.

Bad offers to ask for a blanket, medicine, and a plant, but when the other leaves he already knows that the items will never come. He worries for Bad, because he can see the Egg's influence. But that's not his problem is it?

Because if he had gotten help earlier, he may have lived, but now even with his respawn we'll set… There's nothing that can be done for this.

He's managed to fall asleep laying down. The first time Dream has lied down in a while, sleeping and resting sitting so he could breath. But it won't matter. And when he rests, the cough comes anyway, and voidlike fluid pools in his lungs.

Dream Suffocated (X X X)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Xs after the death message are references to lives so someone might have 
> 
> ______ was shot (O O X) with the O referencing remaining lives.
> 
> Yes, Dream did die by suicide here. He purposely let the sickness kill him.


	10. Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you could make dream younger... but no one knows because Dream is a shapeshifter like creature that has a long lifespan, but short stature. Like, the entire species purposefully makes themselves giants to avoid being caught when in their true form, which is being a short grown creature that has white legs that blend into lime green around the chest area. And the black markings on the body are display of their names.
> 
> So Dream is. :)  
> And is a literal 15 year old that sounds very mature [and pretended to be older than he actually is] but is more if a child than Tommy.
> 
> But like, the only way for Dream's true form to be see is if he dies. And because he's killed two times, he's disoriented and couldn't Shapeshift on time when he comes down the elevator.
> 
> Just revealing a short creature that looks young.
> 
> And then shit hits the fan." Request by Shy Fool Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Death and mentions of blood/injury
> 
> I hope you like it! I give you tiny fluffball shapeshifter Dream. 
> 
> If you want more in this universe I'd be happy to provide :)

He'd managed to shapeshift after the first death into his usual form, even if his mask was now cracked and damaged, revealing this form's face. Which made the form more complicated, even if it's a well practiced one. So the second time he dies and he can't get the energy to change again, head swimming from two canon deaths in a row, he knows he's done for. 

He doesn't have the energy to flee out of the base and dark green blood still stains his white and green fur. Darkening his clothes. Dream stumbles to the elevator, trembling in both fear and exhaustion. The claws digging into his arm as he holds himself in an attempt to self soothe. The mask too damaged to hold onto his face.

And so when the elevator lowers into view, everyone's look of shock and confusion now trained on him. Dream attempt to straighten, trying to pull the intimidiation his usual form's height of 6'5" into his actual height of just 2'5". But bleeding, bruised, injured, and stained it doesn't work. Especially since he barely reaches the waist of most there. And he wishes he was fully grown, because he could use the (maybe) two extra inches.

"What the fuck?!" Tommy cries, staring down at him, still aiming the crossbow at him. And now that the bolt is nearly his size. Would pin him to the ground. Dream hisses, his voice is higher now. Still has the cheek fluff and structure of an adolescent. "Why the fuck do you look like that?"

Fuck does Dream hate having to look up to talk. "This is how I actually look." He snapped, spreading his stance so he didn't collapse.

"Why are you so small? What are you a child?" And if it weren't for the multiple weapons pointed at him and his own current weakness, Dream may have launched himself at the older teen and bitten his face off.

"I'm 15! I'm nearly fully grown!" It's a testament to his current mental state, that he's yelling at a temperamental impulsive human aiming a crossbow at him. Everyone just stares and it's starting to get even more uncomfortable. 

"You're 15?" Puffy asks. 

"What, you only care about my age now? Not when Wilbur fucking declared war on me and called me a monster and tyrant when you thought I was barely 20?"

"You still did terrible things. Don't speak about Wilbur like that." Quackity nearly growls. He matches it with his own, black eyes narrowed.

"So you're going to excuse all the stuff Tommy and Tubbo did because "they're children"?" Dream hisses finally sitting down, because his legs couldn't support him anymore. "It's totally fine for Tommy did threaten the remains of my dead horse? To burn and steal and kill? And I try to do the best I can and from the beginning I'm a monster? I know I've messed up and did things wrong! But it's not fair to do this to me when you're all just as guilty! And if I have do to bad things to try and make my home peaceful I will!" He'd nearly crying at the end.

Because this was his home. Far from those who mistrusted or threatened his kind. Far from the war and violence that seemed to follow sentient kind. And yet it had found Dream and once again ruined his life. Most had lowered their weapons, looking uncomfortable. Even Tommy had dropped his weapons. But Dream wouldn't look at his face. Wouldn't look at once of the people most responsible for this.

He's surprised when Tommy stepped forward. Crouching so he didn't tower over the shapeshifter. "This was wrong."

"I know that." Dream replies. Still not making eye contact. He hates everyone staring at him. Although he's pretty sure Ranboo at least has the courtesy not to.

"I want to build a hotel." Tommy continues. And isn't that the oddest thing ever? Dream looks up in shock and confusion. "It'll bring everyone together and be a safe place. And since," there's a bit of pride there, "I'm over of the few people to hold actual power I get to make some decisions."

"Tommy, L'manburg is dissolved." Tubbo interjects, looking just as confused as Dream feels.

"Hush, I'm a Big Man, listen to me. I'm going to build a hotel and you're going to help. It'll be probation or whatever. You can't have weapons or armor, but we aren't going to hurt you. You have to repay for your crimes somehow."

There's a murmur in the gathered crowd. 

"I hurt you. Don't you want revenge?" He asks quietly.

"I'm angry and I'm hurt, yes. But what? We just all keep hurting each other? Maybe if we build something for everyone they'll stop. Anyway, you're going to help me."

He stands and Dream goes to follow, wobbling slightly and nearly collapsing. "Let me sleep first," he grumbles face down on the rock. He yelps as he's picked up.

Tommy laughs, holding him. And if he wasn't tired, stressed, and in so much pain he'd be embarrassed. "You weigh like nothing! Ew, blood." Somehow Tommy marches confidently through the gathered crowd. You still look embarrassed and called out. "You're staying with us, so we can reinforce your probation."

"Fine."

\----

Tommy is absolutely pleased he isn't the youngest. And makes that fact well known. It's been several days now and Dream had woken up early, currently perched on the counter to reach the stove. Making eggs and toast.

"So you can shapeshift into anything? Pretty pog." Dream still had no clue what a pog was. So he just nods. "Why do you make yourself look like a tall adult bastard?" Tommy continues.

"Defence. We make ourselves look tall, in our prime, intimidating fighters so we aren't threatened. Most of the time we don't share what we actually look like. Because tiny bright-colored fuzzballs aren't threatening and easy to capture." He played the eggs on a small plate and passes it.

"Okay, so you have deep rooted fear and loss of control issues."

"Please stop psycho-analyzing me, you're terrible at it."

Tommy just grins before pointing to his ideas for the hotel. "What do you think."

"Eh, it's cool. But why does it have doors to nowhere?"

"What?! It does?"

And for the first time in months, Dream laughs in joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redemption by hotel building? More likely than you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest here, c!Tommy shares a lot of traits with my abuser (ex. Not taking responsibility, blaming others for poor choices, justifying hurting others, valuing objects over people, using relationships etc) and it always bothered me that the fandom really glorifies/woobifies him. So yeah this is also mildly a vent. I go on while rambled about villain!tommy and I'll probably write more for this. But like, canonically the only person who's really held Tommy accountable for his actions is Dream, who even before he went evil was painted as "Bad" for doing so. Tommy has just constantly passed off blame to everyone else.


End file.
